Paint spray methods can be classified into three categories. The first method utilizes air atomization wherein the paint particles are mixed with the air being ejected from the spray gun. The second method is actually airless atomization wherein the paint is atomized and propelled by hydraulic pressure toward the product being painted. The third method utilizes electrostatic principles wherein the paint is atomized by either the air or airless approach and then deposited on the product being painted by electrical attraction. Regardless of the paint spray method utilized, a spray booth is usually employed to minimize overspray into the surrounding environment.
Paint spray booths are typically designed to provide a relatively safe working environment and to minimize the overspray of paint and any solvents into the atmosphere. The utilization of a paint spray booth also usually improves the resulting paint finish on the product. The objective is to maintain a relatively constant air flow through the booth so that the paint particles and any solvents will be directed away from any workers within the booth to minimize their exposure to same. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration has established standards with respect to such exposure. In addition, environmental standards require that emissions from paint spray booths not exceed a certain level. Thus, the use of booths is usually required by federal and/or state regulatory agencies.
To remove paint particles and solvents from the air passing through a spray booth, a baffle arrangement is usually positioned within the booth so as to be between the article being painted and the booth exhaust system. In a "dry booth" application, filters are utilized to collect any overspray which passes through the baffle arrangement. Such filters trap most of the paint particles which pass through the baffle arrangement preventing the particles from being exhausted into the atmosphere. The disadvantage of using filters is that they become clogged with paint particles and require frequent replacement. When clogging occurs, the air flow through the booth is reduced thus decreasing the air flow past the worker within the booth. In "waterwash" booths, various types of water-capturing curtains or devices are located behind the baffle arrangement in order to capture any paint particles which pass through same. An inherent disadvantage of waterwash booths is that a sludge comprised of paint particles builds up and must be disposed of. Thus, the efficiency of the baffle arrangement utilized has a direct effect on the frequency which filters must be replaced in a dry booth application and on the frequency which sludge must be removed in a waterwash booth.
In view of the effect of baffle efficiency on the frequency of filter replacement in a dry booth application and the frequency of sludge removal in a waterwash booth, numerous baffle arrangements have been designed and fabricated. For example, one prior art baffle arrangement is comprised of V-shaped baffles which are staggered and alternately inverted with respect to one another. Another prior art baffle arrangement utilizes U-shaped baffles similarly staggered and alternately inverted with respect to one another. A still another prior art baffle arrangement utilizes baffles in a spiral configuration in order to impart "cyclonic flow" to the air stream passing therethrough. All of the foregoing designs have some inherent disadvantages either with respect to ease of production, cost, and/or efficiency of removing paint particles from the air stream passing therethrough.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a baffle assembly which is relatively inexpensive and simple to produce, has a high collection efficiency, and which can be easily retrofitted into existing paint spray booths whether of the dry or waterwash type.